


Juntos, A Tí Que Estás Conmigo

by renysen



Series: Spin-offs de ¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña? [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on an existing fanfic, M/M, Reto 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: -¡QUÉ PEDO TE IMPORTA!- rugió su enamorado ni bien pasó en umbral de la puerta. No había nadie que más con el que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida.





	Juntos, A Tí Que Estás Conmigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QoriSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=QoriSheep).



> Para tí, QoriSheep, gracias por el prompt. ¡Felíz Navidad a todas!

-¡QUÉ PEDO TE IMPORTA!- rugió su enamorado ni bien pasó en umbral de la puerta, lanzándola con fuerza, caminó con bulliciosas pisoteadas hasta la sala se encontraba y lanzó su celular al sofá antes de tirarse encima de él. Dejó caer el control del televisor para envolverlo en sus brazos.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. Ya soy mayor de edad. No entiendo porqué nadie puede ver eso.- Yuri se quejaba arisco, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. Era una pequeña bola de fuego hecha hombre, tan hermoso y al la vez tan fiero.

He aquí en sus momentos de vulnerabilidad cuando su voz bajaba y su cara suavizaba donde el ruso mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, era cautivador ser parte de las pocas personas que se les permitía verlo en aquel estado. Saber que sus tenía pensamientos que no compartía con cualquier persona, momentos de vulnerabilidad donde deseaba que lo acuñen.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó, a pesar que tenía una idea de qué trababa.

-La misma estupidez de siempre. Que soy muy joven, que no nos conocemos bien, que no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos, que todavía no tengo carrera como si no estuviera a punto de terminar cosmetología. Me gustaría regresar a Japón, esto no era problema allá con todos sus supresores e inhibidores.- Refunfuñó, una vez más enterrando la cara en su pecho.

Era difícil la situación con sus tíos y primos, esa mujer era una excelente marionetista, no ayudaba que no había manera de demostrarlo, por lo que todos asumían sus palabras como la cruda verdad.

-Les probaremos que están equivocados.- Besó la frente de Yuri, quién se ruborizó ante aquella muestra de afecto. Era tan hermoso.

Asintió ya con más energía, -Les probaremos que están diciendo puras pendejadas, Beka. Tu y yo.-

-Somos el mejor equipo, Yura.- Sellaron aquel sentimiento con un beso, porque ante el mundo todavía se tenían el uno al otro.

Yuri lo llamaría cursi, pero no había persona con la cual preferiría pasar el resto de su vida.


End file.
